


Moonlight

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a ninja but he decides to run away from that life. (KuroMahi, Ninja AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 51





	Moonlight

“Have Lily brew this with your usual tea and drink it before bed, my lord. I know you don’t like how bitter it tastes but it is good for you.” Mahiru instructed Misono and handed him a packet of herbs. “You were able to fight off your fever last night so that’s a good sign that your constitution is improving. I have to go but Lily will be here soon. Don’t stay up late. Okay, Misono?”

“You’re my doctor, Hana, not my nanny. You don’t have to lecture me.” Misono pouted at him and Mahiru chuckled. While it was improper to laugh in front of a war lord, they were close friends so Misono didn’t mind. “Hana, do you think I’ll be well enough to see the Sakura trees blossom next month? Each year, Tetsu will bring me back flowers but I would like to go see the trees in person.”

“You have taught me that anyone can forge their own future despite the obstacles. I am certain that you will watch the Sakura blossoms with the rest of the castle. I will make treats for the occasion.” Mahiru said confidently. He patted his shoulder and then stood. “I should get going now. Goodnight, my lord.”

After Mahiru gave him a respectful bow, he left the room. He slid the door closed behind him but he paused to listen for the subtle sound of footsteps in the room. He had been trained from a young age to search for danger. Mahiru walked away once he was certain that there were no assassins or ninjas lurking in the shadows. Since Misono was a lord, his life was always at risk.

Mahiru stepped out of the castle and started his walk home. The castle hired him as a healer but he didn’t live with the other servants. He had requested to have a small hut where he could make medicine at night without disturbing others. The Aliceins were generous and understanding so they honoured his request.

The true reason he wanted his own quarters was so he could keep his true identity a secret. Most people in the castle only knew him as the simple healer, Hana Taishi. Mahiru wondered how they would react if they knew that he was once a ninja. While he was raised to kill for profit, he hated violence. He fled his village a year ago and he had been in hiding ever since.

The punishment for becoming a fugitive to the shinobi village was death. Since a ninja held many secrets, the village couldn’t let a fugitive live and sent hunters to kill them. Mahiru was lucky enough to find refuge with the Alicein family who hired him as a healer. The village couldn’t kill him without causing suspicion and angering a powerful family. There were times he missed his friends and family from the shinobi village but he doubted they felt the same.

A movement in the trees caught his attention but he hid his reaction well. He kept his eyes forward and continued down the path. He walked close to the wall and effortless blended into the shadows. Mahiru stepped behind his hut where he was hidden from people’s view. He scaled the wall and perched himself on the clay tiles. He dropped down from the top of the wall and landed without a sound.

Almost immediately, a throwing star flew towards him. He dodged the weapon and stared at the direction it came from. Mahiru didn’t know if the ninja was after his friend or him but he would protect the castle. He slipped a thin knife from the folds of his kimono and crept towards the thick trees. His eyes narrowed when he saw the glint of the man’s weapon.

“So, this is where you’ve run to?” The man snarled. “I heard tales of the shinobi with the poisoned smile but I pictured you differently. I never thought you would be a coward who used a castle as your shield. The village is still debating how we should dispose of you but it’s dangerous to let you continue. I will take matters into my own hand and—”

His words trailed off and the man slumped to the ground. Mahiru walked to the ninja and pulled a dart from the man’s neck. “The paralysis will fade in an hour or so. In that time, please remember your training. A shinobi is strongest in the shadows but you tried to confront me openly. Your pride would’ve killed you if I were still a ninja like you.”

“Deserter.” He spat the word at him. Mahiru only regarded him with pity and shook his head lightly. “If this castle knew the truth, they won’t let you call it home. The village won’t take you back either. You don’t belong anywhere anymore.”

“That may be true but that’s something I’ve decided for myself. Please, return to the village once you’re able to move again. I suggest you be quiet until then or else the guards will find you and kill you. They will be less merciful than me.” Mahiru warned him.

He reached down to take the man’s weapon but then he sensed a presence nearby. He heard the snap of a bowstring before he leapt back from the man. An arrow found itself in the man’s back. Mahiru drew a knife from his sleeve to confront the archer but he quickly stopped himself. While he wore a mask, he was able to recognize him. “What are you doing here, Kuro?”

“I was returning from a mission when I overheard his little tantrum. ” Kuro said and placed his bow over his shoulder. “He would’ve tried to kill you again once the poison wears off. The chief wants to keep you alive so it’ll be troublesome if I didn’t stop him from killing you.”

After the short explanation, Kuro stepped back into the shadows to leave. He stopped when he found Mahiru in front of him. He had moved quickly and quietly. Mahiru placed his hand on his mask and gently lifted it from his face. “There’s blood on your forehead. Were you injured on your mission? We’re on different sides but let me treat your wounds.”

“You’re pushy. That part of you hasn’t changed since we last met. Can’t deal.” He groaned lightly but he allowed Mahiru to take him over the wall to his hut. Kuro entered the simple room and he thought that it smelled similar to Mahiru; herbs and flowers. “I only have a few scrapes and bruises so they don’t need to be treated immediately.”

“You should know that even small wounds can become dangerous once they’re infected. Take off your shirt and let me check.” Mahiru instructed. He lighted the lantern and then sorted through jars of ointments and salves. He turned around and he was glad to see that Kuro hadn’t left like he expected him to. As he loosened his clothes, Mahiru sat in front of him.

Mahiru pushed his kimono over his shoulder and examined the bruise on Kuro’s shoulder. With a practised hand, he smeared ointment over his skin. His fingers lingered over his muscles and he traced a line from his shoulder to his heart. They had been friends since they were children and would often go on missions together when he was a ninja. He couldn’t count the number of times he had treated his wounds. “Was it a dangerous mission?”

Kuro didn’t answer him but Mahiru was able to read his thoughts. He couldn’t tell him about his mission since he was no longer a part of their village. His heart squeezed painfully and Mahiru dropped his hand. He missed Kuro while they were apart. He thought he would never see him again yet he would picture their meeting countless times. Mahiru didn’t know what he should say to Kuro though.

He felt Kuro’s strong fingers against his lips. Mahiru didn’t move as he rubbed the red lipstick from his lips. Kuro brought his finger to his lips and licked it. “Deadly nightshade. There’s not enough to kill a person but it’ll knock them out easily. You’re not a shinobi anymore. Is there a reason you still use nightshade?”

Mahiru heard the question he didn’t voice. He must’ve been worried about him as well and his kindness caused Mahiru to smile lightly. The smile didn’t reach his eyes though. “It’s a habit from my time as ‘The Poisoned Smile’. I haven’t had a reason to use it since I left the village.”

Since he hated fighting, he would use poison to kill his target on missions. He would tell himself that they died painlessly but it eventually became too hard to lie to himself. Mahiru decided to leave his old life behind to become a healer. He knew that he could never wash the blood from his hands though. He took Kuro’s hands into his but he couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I want to apologize to you, Kuro. The day I left, I didn’t say goodbye. I wanted to see you one last time but I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave if I did. How could I leave the one person who meant everything to me?” Mahiru bit his lip. He didn’t want Kuro to see him cry so lowered his forehead against his shoulder. Shinobis were forced to live in the shadows yet Kuro was his moonlight in that darkness.

“I’ve treated your wounds and the only thing left is for you to rest.” Mahiru gathered his composure and leaned back from him. He took a small bag from his sleeve and held it out to Kuro. “Do you still get nightmares? This will help you sleep. Burn a candle next to your bed but be careful of a fire.”

He thought of the late nights they would spend together on missions. Kuro didn’t tell Mahiru that he was able to sleep best when he was by his side. He was happier as a healer so he could never ask him to return to the village for his sake. He took out the small candle from the bag. “Every few weeks, I’d find this same incense placed beside my bed.”

“Since I left the village, people who try to kill me has found an arrow in their back.” Mahiru replied. They had continued to protect and care for each other. He wiped the berries from his lips and closed the space between them. Lightly, he kissed Kuro. “Be careful on your way home. If you get hurt again, I will be here for you.”

“Mahiru,” He whispered his name. Since he took on a new identity, he hadn’t heard his name in months. The love that filled his voice when he said his name caused a shiver to run through him. Kuro cradled his face his hand and tenderly ran his thumb over his cheek. Mahiru closed his eyes and leaned into his palm. He kissed his forehead but his warmth only lasted for a moment. “Please, stay safe. I love you.”

When Mahiru opened his eyes, Kuro was gone.


End file.
